Mystery's And Secrets
by LynchLoverxo
Summary: When the hot Ally moves to Miami alone when she is 18 to complete high school after her parents death, she struggles with money and ends up having to work in a strip bar, when Austin falls hard for her, he try's to find out her secrets, what will happen when they meet in unexpectedly in the place Ally was trying to hide?
1. Introduction!

**Chapter One; Introduction.**

**Hey everyone! **  
**I'm Chloe and this is my first fanfic! *exitement***  
**I am going to use this spot at the top of each chapter for competitions, questions**  
**and stuff like that!**

**This is going to be my introuduction chapter, where I will give you a brieft description**  
**and biographies of our characters life's so far and the plotline of the story.**

**Feel free to review with questions or suggestions!**

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Allyson Marie Dawson:

Age: 18 (only recently)  
Look's: Picture Ally in the programme, but without all her sweet innocence! Hot and sassy.  
Personality: Again, picture Ally on A&A, but more sarcastic, mature and witty because well  
she is older now. Not as shy as Ally usually is, more outgoing and sexy, but she rather's to keep  
to herself and her closest friends but all the same is popular. She is over her stage fright  
and still loves music. She is mysterious and dosnt like to involve her friends in private life.  
Backround: Used to live in a small town near by Miami with her parents up until she was 16, when they died  
in a car crash unexpectedly. With no close relatives, she was taken into care for two years until she was  
18 , by that time she was old enough to make her own decision of where she wanted to go. She decides to  
move to Miami to finish her last high school year, buy a small apartment and then go off to college.  
Ally used to be very popular, chatty, outgoing and had loads of friends, but after her family died,  
she found it hard to trust again so isolate's herself more from being close with people.  
Current close friends: None currently (befriends Dez, Trish and Austin).

Austin Monica Moon:

Age: 17 (will turn 18 in early chapters's)  
Look's: Picture Austin in A&A, but more muscular, lean, older and seductive.  
Personality: Again, picture Austin on A&A, but less dimwitted, more mature, sarcastic and witty. He  
falls hard for Ally and is a really curious person so immediatly is intrigued by her mysteriousnous.  
He is really popular but like's to stay with his closest friends. He loves music like Ally.  
Bio: Austin has lived in Miami his whole life, he has messed around with music, done a few gigs  
hung out with friends and even had a few girlfriends. He lives with his mother, Mimi, his father, Mike  
and Dez, who the family adopted when Dez's parents moved to Japan for work and Dez didn't want to leave.  
Austin's parents are alway's on buisness trips around the country for their important buisness jobs that  
Austin didn't really bother to try understand about. When they check on the boys every month or so, they  
spoil them, bring them on loads of trips and always try with their girlfriends to make up for their absence.  
Life was good for Austin, but he couldn't help feeling that something was missing, and then along came mysterious  
Ally, who made him feel like he never did about a girl before, but was it going to be easy to win her over?  
Current close friends: Dez and Trish (later Ally) sometimes talks to Dallas and his group of friends.

Trish De la Rosa:

Age: 17.  
Look's: The same as on A&A.  
Personality: The same as on A&A.  
Bio: Trish lives in Miami with her parents and two brothers. She is always getting new jobs and has a crush on  
Dez, who she physically and verbally abuses. She hates being the only girl and is delighted when  
Ally befriends her for girly time.  
Current close friends: Dez and Austin (later Ally).

Dezmond Worthy:

Age: 17.  
Look's: The same as on A&A.  
Personality: The same as on A&A.  
Bio: His parents moved to Japan when he was young, but he didn't want to leave so was adopted into the Moon family,  
Austin is his bestfrriend and he has a huge crush on Trish, even though she kills him!  
Current close friends: Austin and Trish (later Ally).

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**Well thats my intro! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you guys think!**

**Much Lovee,**

**Chloeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 1!

**Hey everyone! **

**Its me again! Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites!**

**Before I start I just want to say a big thanks to XxDemiFanForeverxX for proof reading the chapter**

**and for giving me tips. **

**Also a big thank you to KR Blake for helping me with the plotline and giving me her advice!**

**On with the story!**

******A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&AA&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&AA&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

****_Dear Songbook,_

_Today is the day that I moved to Miami. It's great here, just like how I remembered when Mom used to bring me on day trips. I found a small apartment beside the board-walk to rent while I'm here, Dad would of loved it. It's small and homey and just a couple of blocks away from the school. I guess I never really told you the real reason I moved, you weren't really around when it all started. I suppose seeing as your now my only friend I better tell you, from the beginning. Well, here it goes._

_It all started out in the summer when I was 16. Mom and Dad were still around, and everything was good. But then when our store Sonic Boom closed down, we lost all our money and had to use all the money for my college tuition. I felt awful, my parents both had two part-time minimum wage jobs each to try pay of the debts, but it wasn't enough. I set out in search for a job myself so I could help out. When nowhere was hiring, I became desperate. I offered to do anything, night-shift's, minimum wage, no perks the whole lot! But still there was no luck. At this stage my tuition money was nearly gone and the food start going scarcer by the day. I was on another job hunting day when I finally found a bit of luck. I ran into a tall, broad-shouldered, I-mean-business kind of man and he seen me frantically trying to pick up application sheets and job lists. "Out of luck kid? I'm surprised your not hired, a pretty little face like yours". I had tears streaming down my face at this stage after a particularly rude turn down. "Hey, don't cry now. Your really desperate aren't you? Come with me, I might have some work for you to do". I didn't have to think twice about it, I followed him, swearing that I would do anything, even if it was just the one shift. We walked through the down-town and I became more curious by the minute, where was he taking me? Finally we ended up outside the world famous Club Bonanza, the most famous strip-bar in Miami, with 200 of them running up and down the country. I opened my eyes wide with shock._

_"Excuse me sir, but I amn't a stripper, nor do I have the desire to be one". He chuckled softly "Kid, I didn't expect you to be nor do I want you to be. I was going to offer you a shift pulling drinks at the bar, one of my employee's called in sick". I breathed out a sigh of relief. I agreed to help out. He led me through the side entrance and I gasped once we got inside, it was full of sleazy drunken men and on the stage's and platforms, behind the bar and serving drinks were some of the most glamorous woman I had ever laid my eye's on in scant clothes. I gasped "I wont be able to ever look like THAT!". The man who's name I learned to be chuckled again. "Ally, you would be surprised, your a very attractive young girl and our stylist's work wonder's". He ushered me behind the main stage and told me ask for Henry. After a few minute's of stumbling around asking smirking model's about Henry, I was finally lead to a short, stout man with pins and measuring tapes and all sorts hanging out from every available surface. He raised his eyebrows at me "Can I help you?". " told me to come find you, I'm filling in for someone on the bar" I managed to stutter out. He laughed. "Come behind here with me and we will fix you up into something suitable" he said after looking me up and down. I nervously played with the hem of my skirt and followed him into a small dressing room._

_"Now take that all of you" he told me. "W-what?" I stumbled. "Come on don't be nervous , this is the business!" He laughed at my awkwardness as I tried to conceal myself as much as possible! He whistled "Look at the little figure you have been hiding! Well not for long" he smiled mischievously. He first ordered me to change into a new set of lingerie that he handed me and I done so quickly when his back was turned. He then shoved me into something that consisted of a diamond-encrusted bra-top, matching hot-pants and white knee-high socks with little diamonds studded on top. He then lightly applied some make-up and curled my hair until it was bouncy. He finally shoved 6-inch high platform stiletto's completely encrusted in diamonds onto my feet. He stood back to admire his handiwork and when satisfied lead me to a floor-length mirror just beside the main stage. My jaw dropped open._

_When Henry was satisfied that I looked the part, he told me to go to the bar to find again. When I found him downing a tequila shot on one of the stools, he looked me up and down and said, "I told you Ally, my stylist's work miracles". I chuckled nervously, my feet were already throbbing over these stupid shoes. He then introduced me to the two other surprisingly nice waitress's and the bartender, who I had to admit, was pretty cute. I worked the shift and done surprisingly well, thank's to the bartender called Matt. He showed me how to deliver the drink's, told me what to say and by the end of the night I had even managed a wink-and-a-smile to the customer's. At one o'clock, Mr Roberts called me into his office. I was suddenly nervous._

_"Ally I have watched you for the night and I am surprised with how well you have done. I would like to offer you a job here, 2 nights a week on just above minimum wage plus your tips which you seem to have got quite a lot of" I blushed as I followed his gaze to the wads of cash sticking out of the top of my bra-top. The opportunity was to good to refuse, this way I could tell Mom and Dad I had gotten night-shifts at the burger bar, give them the money and still have my tips to save for my college tuition. "I'm in."_

_I worked in Club Bonanza for a couple of months. I had made close friendships with the staff, Henry and even some of the actual dancer's, who I tended not to interact with because all I could think of was how I seen them only a few minute's previously as naked as the day they were born. I was even becoming one of 's favourite's. I had a good stack of cash saved, had helped out around the house, gotten more shifts and best of all, Mom and Dad weren't even suspicious. It all seemed too good to be true. I came home from going out to get the grocery's to find Mom and Dad sitting at the table looking very serious. "What's up guy's?" I asked casually. "What's up? WHAT'S UP?" shrieked my Mom. "MY DAUGHTER'S WORKING WITH STRIPPERS AT 16 THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" I froze. "I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO CALL THE POLICE ON THE VILE MEN THAT LET YOU WORK THERE UNDERAGE!" "Allyson" said my father. "Why have you got this box?" I looked at the box that was on the table. I knew it contained to of my work outfits, diamonds and all. My new lingerie I had purchased at Victoria's secret, knee high sock's, two pairs of stiletto's and my name tag and my diary (that's you songbook) which I'm pretty sure had described my job in detail. _

_"I-I can explain!" I stuttered. Damn my stupid stutter. I was tempted to reach out, grab some hair and chew, chew, chew. "Allyson Marie Dawson, nothing can explain this. I want you to go to this club place or whatever it is, tell them you are quitting and when you get back, we are having a long chat about this." Tear's pricked my eye's. I was suddenly angry. I was trying to help them, it was all for them, nothing was for personal gain. As I walked out the door I screamed "If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't of had to even get a job, its all YOUR FAULT"._

_When I got to the club I went straight to office. I knocked and waited until I heard a "Come in". "Hey Rob!" I said as I walked into the office, sitting in one of the chairs. Mr Robert's looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at me "Hello Ally, to what do I owe the pleasure?". "Well, it's sort of bad news."I admitted. He looked at me questionably. I let out a sigh and told him the whole story. "And that's why I have to quit my job here at the club, I'm sorry Rob, I really like it here but there's nothing I can do. " 's froze. He looked at me "I'm sorry Ally but I can't let you do that". "What?" I exclaimed. "Your parent's know to much and if they told anyone or alerted the police, they would see all the under-age girls and shut this place down quicker than you can say I surrender". "B-But" I couldn't believe this, Rob always seemed so nice, but now he looked scary, menacing even. "Now your going to come to work tomorrow as usual or else. Goodbye Allyson"._

_When I tried to explain this to my Mom, she just got even angrier and wouldn't listen. "I HATE YOU" I screamed as she locked me in my room, saying she wouldn't open it until the next day. I just curled up in a ball on my bed and slept the whole time to catch up on lost sleep because of work. _

_The next morning I woke up and tried to open my door. I forgot I had been locked in and called for my Mom to come open it. When she didn't reply after my fourth call I started to worry. They didn't have work today, they never go out, where could they be? I kicked and kicked at my door until I eventually managed to break the lock. The house was strangely quiet. I ran downstairs, towards my open front door to see a police scene and my parent's stone-dead in the middle of the road._

_Well that's when you came along songbook, I was taken into foster care and if my peers in high school thought I didn't talk before, now I was practically mute. I wrote in you most of the time, sometimes my words just pouring out. When I read them back, they began to look like song's. And so, you were born. I started playing piano and guitar, I guess I got my talents from my parents, they loved music and that's why we opened a music store.I couldn't wait to get out of here, the memories were to bad, as soon as I was 18 I could do what I wanted. Move to Miami, get a side job, rent an apartment, finish school and apply for colleges. I never told the police what happened, they didn't know who shot my parents, I knew if I told them, I would go the same way. I never heard from the club again. I kept my head down, got good grades, ignored the sympathetic looks and the sneers and just thought that in a year and a bit I could do what I pleased._

_So, here we are songbook, I just want to have a quiet last year in high school, go unnoticed and get into my dream college, Julliard. I thought this would be easy, a fresh start since no-one knew me. I couldn't have been more wrong.._


	3. Chapter 2!

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back already but I just couldn't stop writing!**

**This chapters not really that interesting, just the meeting of Ally with the rest of team Austin, but it is vital to the story.**

**Please tell me what you's think!**

**Chloe.**

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&AA&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&**

****I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned until I released I was in Miami now, and about to start my first day at school. I was pretty excited, today is a new start for me. I reluctantly got up off of the comfy double bed I had purchased for the main bedroom in my apartment. I know I wanted to keep my head down and just get my work done this year, but I just couldn't help wondering that maybe I could make some friends, meet some guys, and just see how it goes. I have never actually got to have a proper high school life and enjoy it, they do say its the best years of our life. It's not as if I'm behind on school work anyway, I'm actually ahead by far and could go straight to college if I had of applied but I would rather complete high school first. I decided I wanted to look good today, if I wanted to make friends and stuff I couldn't just go in to school with my sweats on and hair thrown up. Since my days at the club, I guess my style became a bit more adventurous. After all, being around Henry and gorgeous, glamorous models for 6 months does make you a bit self-concious on how you look and makes you a bit more fashion-savvy. I decided on denim booty-shorts, a fitted tank top that extenuated my small waist and curves, knee-high socks and my favourite pair of boots. I curled my hair to perfection and applied a light face of make-up carefully. I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel good. I made my way into my small kitchen and made my self a pickle sandwich for my lunch. I amn't really a morning breakfast person so I just grabbed an apple, slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and made my way to school.

As I entered the campus I immediately began looking for the reception. When I couldn't find it I walked over to a guy who looked about my age and had floppy brown hair and kind eye's. He was hot actually! "Hey, I'm new, could you tell me where the reception is please?" I smiled sweetly. I know, not the same shy Ally Dawson right? I guess the club made me grow up more and learn to talk to people better. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at his reaction. I had seen it before, dressed like this guy's always take more notice of me, I guess I never tried it in my old school, everyone already thought I was a loser and nothing could change that. He did a double take, looked me up and down and his jaw dropped open. "Yeah, your new alright, I would of noticed you before!" I giggled. "The reception's right over there, if you need anything else, I mean ANYTHING. Come find me okay? I'm Dallas!" He grinned. "Thanks Dallas, I will. Oh I'm Ally by the way". "OK, well see you later Als" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had a nickname for me already. Ten minute's in the place and I have already succeeded to talk to a really hot guy, so far so good! I thought to myself as I walked towards the reception.

After getting my class timetable's and locker key I headed toward's the main building. Everyone was already at their lockers and the campus was empty. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door's. I had walked into a long corridor lined with hundred's of locker's. Everyone turned around, looked at me and gasped. As I walked toward's my assigned locker I seen Dallas grinning at me and then turning to his friends and saying "That's the one" , girls whispering and pointing, all I heard from them was "OMG are those the new Steve Madden boots?". I then walked past a big group of jock's who wolf-whistled and exclaimed to each other "She's HOT!" and then finally I walked by two boys and a girl. One boy was tall, ginger, had freckle's and was dressed in really strange clothing, the girl was short, really fashionable and has wild black curls, she looked really sassy. And finally, the other boy was tall, muscular, lean, had beautiful chocolate eye's and a cute mess of blonde hair. If I thought Dallas was hot well BOY this guy was a freaking angel! I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at me really intently. I felt an old, familiar blush creeping up my cheeks. "AUSTIN! Snap out of it! " said the tall ginger. "Is that drool Austin?" said the smaller of the two, grinning. "W-What? No!" He said defensibly, his cheek's reddened. So his name was Austin? That's so cool! I couldn't help but be satisfied as I finally came to my locker and felt everyone's stare's on me. For once they weren't glare's, but impressed stare's. I think I made a first good impression, I thought as I walked towards my home-room.

**Austin POV.**

I was listening to Trish and Dez argue at my locker yet again and I had just zoned out when the door's swung open and everyone gasped. I turned and looked to see what they were all staring at. I turned and saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. There stood a small, chocolate coloured haired girl. She had a creamy complection, rosy cheeks, adorable big brown Bambi eye's, long leg's, flawless curves and hair that fell just past her shoulder's in curl's. She had on a pair of denim booty-shorts, a fitted tank-top, knee-high sock's and a pair of boots. As she walked past I seen all the guy's admiring her and all the girl's shooting look's of jealousy. Dallas had somehow already made acquaintance with her as he breamed at her and she shot a small smile back. Trust him, I'll have to ask him on the way to home-room. As she walked closer to me I only realised I was staring at her when Dez said "AUSTIN! Snap out of it" and Trish embarrassed me further by saying "Is that drool Austin?" I blushed as she suppressed a small smile and continued walking. I couldn't help noticing her cute butt. "Austin!" Trish scolded. "What have I told you about staring at butts? Come on Romeo let's get to home-room". I told the guys I would catch up with them and ran to Dallas. "Hey dude, who was that girl?". "Oh the new hot chick? She's Als, my good friend. We got acquainted outside. I plan on taking her out later, if you know what I mean" he winked. I couldn't help feel a pang of disappointment as I followed him to home-room.

My eye's brightened when I seen Ally sitting at a table alone, doodling in what looked like a notebook. I ran to the table and sat down beside her before anyone else took the seat. I could hear Trish and Dez chuckling behind me. "Hey!" I said brightly. "I'm Austin Moon" she jumped, she obviously hadn't heard me sit down. She looked at me wide-eyed. It was adorable, like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you sit down. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson" she said. Ugh, even her name was pretty. "Ally" I repeated, testing it out. "You new in town?" "Yeah" she replied. "I moved here just the other day and I rented an apartment just a few blocks away beside the board-walk. "You have your own apartment?" I exclaimed. She nodded. I was about to ask where her parents were but I thought it might be a bit early in the friendship to ask so I instead asked "What age are you?". "I just turned 18, you?" "17" I mumbled. "But I'll be 18 on Saturday" I told her. We chatted some more. She was friendly, beautiful, funny and smart. What more could I ask for? I barely know the girl and I'm falling for her already.

**Ally POV.**

****The day had been great, I thought as I walked home. I had arranged to hang out with Austin, the totally hot guy who turns out to be great! He's really funny, kind, handsome and smart! Not trying to be big headed but I think he might be into me. He was so overenthusiastic about us hanging out tomorrow. I had been assigned to the same Spanish class as the short girl who hung around with Austin, her name is Trish, she's awesome! She has this on-off relationship with the tall ginger named Dez., but she abuses him with slaps and taunts. Its pretty adorable actually. I missed having someone to have a girly chat with and apparently so did she. She told me that although Austin and Dez may be her best-friends, she does miss girly time. I think we will get along great. She also told me that Austin wont shut up about me and that he thinks I'm beautiful. That made me blush furiously as she laughed at me. I had just reached home when I opened the door of my apartment I seen a familiar tall, broad-shouldered man sitting at my table. I froze. "Hello Ally, I have been expecting you" he said.


	4. Chapter 3!

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner it was my birthday on Sunday so I was busy all weekend!**

**Well anyway's here's chapter three!**

**Oh and by the way for future reference if I write (PL) it means profile link so there is a link in my profile for what I am talking about!**

******A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

****_Last time.._

_I froze. "Hello Ally, I have been expecting you."_

_**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**_

__I knew immediately who it was. I would recognise him anywhere. 's. "W-What are you doing here?" I managed to stutter. He chuckled. "Don't be so nervous Ally." He looked me up and down and let out a low whistle. "Look who has matured. Your more stunning than ever. I remember when you were just that shy, un-confident sixteen-year-old." "I don't want you here!" I shouted. "You killed them! You killed me." "Awh, does little Ally miss her mommy and daddy?" he laughed. "You know as well as I do that I had to do it. They were going to call the police, you told me so yourself. I went to visit them personally. They screamed at me, threatened me, it was pathetic really. Then, the sealed the deal and dug their own grave by saying they are going to call the police. I would of done the job personally, but really I had better things to do. I got an old friend of mine that deals with these minor issues all the time for me to do it. I told him to do it nice, clean and quick and to leave you alone." "Why didn't you just finish us all off and shoot me then?" I asked fiercely. "Well Ally, your very special, I know you don't realise it, but you were to precious to waste. Your innocent, pure demeanour is what always attracted me, the staff and all of our customers to you. I decided that when you were of age, I would come find you again, after giving you two years to grieve and to give you your own punishment for betraying us. I knew you would move away, but you moved exactly where I want you to be and the exact place you are needed. Hows that for bad luck?" He chuckled. "What do you want from me!" It took everything I had to keep calm. How did I once trust this man. "I have been promoted. I own the new club that's been opened in Miami, just five minutes away. I want you back. I want you doing five shift's a week. I'll even be nice and let you choose what days you work. I even got you your old stylist, Henry." What, so that make's it okay? Does he think that will just change my mind? "And what if I don't?" I challenged. He laughed. "Feisty now, are we?" He took and envelope containing a few picture's and handed them to me. "You looked very cosy today with pretty boy. I would hate to see your little boyfriend go the same way as mommy and daddy." He crooned. "He's not my boyfriend" I muttered. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind him dead then?" He questioned. My heart stopped.

"NO!" I screamed. Not Austin. "I thought so. I'll see you at the club on Saturday night for your first shift." He said smugly. And with that he was gone. I have to do it. I can't risk another person's life again. Not for me. Especially not someone I only know a day and who I am starting to develop feeling's for already. He's the only thing that has made me feel good in two years. Apart from music. I can't get him taken away from me already. Not now, not ever. I can do this. I know how selfish it sounds but I need Austin, already. I need him. If I was a selfless person I would do the job set in front of me and leave Austin out of my life to protect him completely. But no, I am greedy. I need him.

**Austin POV.**

****School on Friday passed by in a blur. Why you ask? Ally. She is the only thing on my mind. She's like some kind of weird drug to me or something. Wait that sounded really creepy.. Anyway's, I am so hyped to hang out with Ally later. Just the two of us. Alone. I was worried I was a bit forward but I couldn't leave her free for Dall-ass to come along and swipe her. She seemed interested so I take that as a good sign. I'm in my last class of the day, Am-His, and I can't wait for it to be over. Me and Ally are going out straight after school. We usually sit beside each other in class but our teacher assign's us seats in alphabetical order so I amn't beside Ally. I looked up and seen her chewing her pen in thought and writing in that little journal of her's she always has. I must ask her what she write's it in. I wonder if she ever writes about me. Just as I thought that she moved her elbow slightly to write something and I could just see a tiny piece of exposed paper in the corner. On it, was a little doodle of a heart with Austin written in the middle. I think a tiny part of me died. I was used to girls liking me and throwing themselves at me, but Ally is different. She's beautiful, she's different to any other girl's I have ever met. She must at least like me a tiny bit to have written my name in a heart. That thought would keep me happy for a long time. As the last bell of the day finally rang I was still in a daze and was woken from my trance by Ally saying "Earth to Austin? Hello? Will I leave without you?" I jumped at that last part. "Nope, come on lets go!" In a burst of confidence I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the classroom and to my car on the way to our first stop of the day.

"The IHOP? Really Austin?" Ally asked with raised eyebrows. "Don't judge Als, pancakes are my favourite!" "Well, pickle's are mine but whatever makes you happy" she laughed. Her laugh was adorable. I then realised that was the first thing she has told me about herself. "Hey, that's the first thing you have told me about yourself! You have to tell me more!" Her smile dropped. I seen that she didn't really want to go into detail. "Hey, we'll start of easy" I told her softly. She looked reassured and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Her touch was like electricity. Her small, soft hand fit so perfectly into my big one. I ordered a classic maple syrup deluxe for myself and a pickle pancake sandwich for Ally. She laughed when she saw my choice. She was about to lead me to a table but I told her we weren't eating here. She gave me a confused look but I shot her a don't-question-me one back. She understood and started making her way back toward's my car. I loved how we could speak to each-other through look's already. As we drove one of my favourite songs was on the radio and I started to sing along to it, unaware of Ally listening to me intently. When the song was over she let out a breath. "Your voice...it's amazing! Like, wow!" I blushed at the compliment. I forgot she was there. I loved to sing but my parent's didn't want me to try a career in music, they told me I had a billion-in-one of a chance. When I told Ally this she lit up. "My parents used to say that all the time! Even though they loved music themselves, they didn't think it was a good career." "You sing too? No way! Wait used to tell you? Where are they?" "Yeah I love singing, I write my own song's and I play piano and guitar. But I have horrible stage fright. And my parent's are dead." She said quietly. "Is that what you write in your book? I can play just about any instrument. I love performing but I can't write songs. I'm really sorry about your parent's. What happened?" "Yeah it's my songbook/journal/diary." "Don't touch it" She added when I reached out to take it "I'm not quite ready to talk about my Mom and Dad, but maybe I will be someday." She looked out the window thoughtfully. I decided not to press the subject further. When she is ready, she will tell me.


End file.
